


Illinois likes Animal Crossing

by Cuddleswritesstuff



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddleswritesstuff/pseuds/Cuddleswritesstuff
Summary: You're both stuck inside, lets play animal crossing!
Relationships: Ahwm Illinois/reader
Kudos: 10





	Illinois likes Animal Crossing

You're stuck inside.

He's stuck inside.

This sucks.

It's been about 2 months since the covid quarantine lockdown has started and Illinois has been inching to leave since day one. He knows the danger of leaving the house, but goddamn it this sucks ass. He wants to leave as soon as the stay-at-home order is lifted, but he still doesn't want to risk the chance of getting it. 

You on the other hand, nothing changed much. Of course you want to leave too, but it's best to stay inside until everything clears up and it's actually safe to leave. You're used to being inside often, playing video games or just laying around all day. You've been keeping yourself distracted since Animal Crossing came out, terraforming land and catching scorpions for those sweet bells.

"I want to leeeeaaaave!!" Illinois whines, slumping himself next to you one the couch. His face is buried into your legs as a muffled sigh is heard. 

"I know you do, I want to leave too." You say, petting his head. You're playing animal crossing so you're not too bothered by his whines. 

He rolls over to face you, his arms crossed with a huff of frustration. His whines are just part of the daily routine now. Wake up, eat breakfast, whine, eat dinner, sleep, repeat. It still annoys you when he does it. He acts like he's the only one suffering in this crisis. You love Illinois, but you'd like to see other people too.

"Why don't you do something around the house? Clean the kitchen or something."

"Ughhhhh, you sound like a parent."

"I'm starting to feel like one from how much you've been whining."

He sits up right and flops his back to the arm of the chair, his feet resting on your legs this time.

"The house is clean enough anyways. I wanna do something fun! Adventurous! Dangerous!"

"Go to the store without a mask. That's dangerous." You say, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He rest his hand on his chin, actually taking a minute to think about actually doing that.

"Do not. Don't do that, it was a joke." You state, turning your head to look him in the eyes. You grab his leg, getting his attention as you hold the switch towards his face.

"You can't leave the house, so just play a simulation of the outside. Join me on my island! You can catch scorpions with me! It'll be fun!" 

He looks at the switch, then you, then the switch again. He grabs the switch with a defeated look and starts up the game on his account. Illinois doesn't play games much, but you made him an account for if a rare moment like this would ever happen. He put in his name and birthday, and takes a one trip ticket to your lovely island.

"Why is the island called 'Himboland'?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been a few days since Illinois started playing Animal Crossing and it seems like he really likes it. On Sunday, he woke up early, which isn't weird for him, but he almost immediately started playing so he can get turnips before he misses Daisy May. Flick still hasn't shown up, but he's been hunting scorpions almost every night and saving them for whenever Flick shows. There's items scattered around his house, but that's because he isn't sure is he wants to sell them, or give them to his favorite villagers.

"You enjoying the game, Illy?" You smirked as he hides his face behind the switch, hating the fact he does.

"Maybe just a little- oh you're new!" Immediately distracted by the new bugs that appeared this month. You smiled as you flopped yourself on his lap, making yourself comfy and distracting him from catching the bug. He squirms under you so he can both have his arms around you and have the switch high enough so see it. 

You stay like this for a while, just enjoying the calming music from the game and the gentle breaths from each other. Even though you two been alone together in this house, you just haven't enjoyed each other's presence like this. Two beating hearts in one room, singing the same song, yet no one listen to them until now.

"We should cuddle more, it's relaxing. 

" you say as you rolled over so you're chest to chest. 

"We cuddle at night, don't we?"

"I mean, yeah. But it's not the same as this. We're both awake, just being together. It's nice to be with you like this."

"... it is nice." Illinois says as he puts the switch down and hugs you tightly, rubbing your back gently. He kisses your head and sighs.

"This quarantine still sucks, but it's not as bad with you around."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I still don't know how to write stories or tag stuff correctly here! But i hope you enjoyed this anyways! :)


End file.
